A Whole New Start
by Suzanne2014
Summary: Harry Potter needs time away from the Wizarding World and ops out of returning to Hogwarts after the war to get a muggle education. Harry Potter/ Iron Man 1,2 and 3/Avengers Movie crossover Harry Potter/Tony Stark Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A Whole New Start**

**Harry Potter needs time away from the Wizarding World and ops out of returning to Hogwarts after the war to get a muggle education.**

**Harry Potter/ Iron Man 1,2 and 3/Avengers Movie crossover**

**Harry Potter/Tony Stark Slash**

"Ron, get down here." Hermione shouted for the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron slowly made his way downstairs still half asleep.

"What's up?" Ron grumbled as he entered the kitchen, he's head still in the comfortable bed upstairs.

"What happened? What's wrong 'Mione?" Now that Ron had gotten a good look at Hermione, he was wide-awake and very worried.

"He's gone," Hermione said in barely s whisper with tires in her eyes.

"Harry's gone" With that Hermione handed Ron the letter she had found on the kitchen table and broke down in crying.

**Ron, Hermione,**

**I'm sorry I'm writing this in a letter and not saying it to your face but you know me, I'm no good at goodbyes.**

**First I want you guy to know that you're the best friends I could ever ask for and I love you two so much. You are my family and that will never change no matter where I am.**

**I know we were talking about going to Hogwarts and getting our NEWTS but I can't do it, I can't even bare to think about going back to Hogwarts. So for the last year, all that sneaking away after the war was because I was studying for my SAT'S (that's a muggle thing Ron, Hermione will explain it to you I'm sure), Anyway, I got a 2350 'Mione,. I know, unbelievable right?!**

**Anyway, you know that fascination I have with muggle Science and Engineering?**

**I got into M.I.T, I'm going to be studying Nuclear science & Engineering and Physics. **

**I promise I'll write as much as I can and I'll be back for Christmas, but I have to do this. Not only is it something I know I'm going to love doing but I think it'll give me the time I need for myself away from the Wizarding public, The Daily Prophet and hopefully I can come to terms with my sexuality as well.**

**Ron, tell your family I'm sorry for not saying bye and that I love them and tell Ginny that I'm sorry for everything. I mean it, she means so much to me and I hate that I've hurt her.**

**I've got to go now. My flight leaves soon.**

**I miss you both already**

**Harry**

Ron was silent, looking at the letter in hands. He had read it twice now and was no long doing so, but just staring at it. His best friend was gone, just a stupid letter to say goodbye. "well, I'll have something to say about that at Christmas" Ron thought to himself.

"Christmas!" Ron said aloud starting Hermione.

"What?" she hiccuped

"Christmas 'Mione, were gonna see Harry at Christmas. That's what, three

Months away?"

"Yes Ronald it is."

"Well, that's not that long." He said putting his arm around her, "We'll see him soon 'Mione"

Hermione smiled "I know Ron"

Ron frowned at her with a half smile "So why are you crying?"

Hermione turned in Ron's arm and look at him sternly

"Because he never told me he was studying for anything, he didn't ask for my help, he didn't tell us that he had a brain and he NEVER showed any of this at Hogwarts. If he'd worked like this at school he'd of got all O in his OWLS." She turn and at Ron in the eye "A 2350 on his SAT! I can't believe it" She said all this very fast, making Ron smile as he thought back to their first train ride to Hogwarts. His smile turned into a frown when Hermione started to laugh mumbling away that she could not believe it.

After a minute or two Ron asked "um, 'Mione? What are sats?"

Hermione straightened herself up and began to explain the exams to Ron. By the end of her explanation, Ron was just as confused as Hermione about Harry's newly founded brain power as she was.

"When did he get as much as a know it all as you?" He winced as Hermione hit him on the arm, but both Ron and Hermione where still smiling.

**I'm looking for a BETA reader and someone to help me write my vision. Want the job? Leave me a message at hp dot ts dot dm dot ss dot writer at gmail dot com**

**or send me a message here on Fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas 1999**

**Harry Potter needs time away from the Wizarding World and ops out of returning to Hogwarts after the war to get a muggle education.**

**Harry Potter/ Iron Man 1,2 and 3/Avengers Movie crossover**

**Harry Potter/Tony Stark Slash **

**I don't own or have anything to do with the creation of Harry Potter or Avengers/Ironman. **

**All credit for them go's to their AMAZING creators.**

Harry was excited about seeing his friends and family again. He'd just arrived at Heathrow airport and was making his way to the exit which lead onto the busy car park when he was attack by a lot of curly brown hair that could only belong to Hermione and a shout of 'Oh, mate, over 'ere' which he was sure was his other best friend Ron.

"'Mione, need…to…breathe" Harry said trying to breathe and laugh at the same time.

You would think she hadn't seen him in years not just three months by the way she had a death grip on him.

Ron came to the rescue "Come on Hermione, Mum wants to see him before you kill him!"

Hermione released him with a watery smile. "Oh Harry, I missed you. You have to tell me all about it at M.I.T and we have so much to tell you about Hogwarts. It's changed so much and.."

"And it's not the same without you" Ron said, interrupting Hermione

"We can tell him all about it at home 'Mione. Come on you two Mum will be worrying about us"

The three then made their way to the apparition point on the other side of the car park and apparated to the only home Harry ever truly felt happy in… the Burrow.

When they arrived Harry didn't even have time to blink before Ginny had him in a bone breaking hug that rivaled Hermione's earlier one.

"Come on Ginny" said George from behind Ginny "Leave some breathe in the man for the rest of us"

Harry missed George just as much as he had missed Ron and Hermione.

He'd been spending a lot of time with him after the war. With Fred's death the only person George felt he could talk to was Harry, and Harry in return felt at ease talking to George about his lose of Sirius and Remus.

Ginny let go of Harry and backed up a little, she smiled at him before hitting him round the back of his head,

"You Harry James Potter are an idiot! You could of told us what you were planning and I proper goodbye wouldn't of gone amiss. You didn't even leave me a letter, just a stupid side note. Well….."

She was cut off by the laughter behind her "What are you laughing at George?" she said with a glare that would have put Severus Snape to shame.

" Well what did you expect? It must of been hard enough writing to Ron and Hermione. What could Harry of put in the letter to you….Dear Ginny, sorry I broke your heart but to make it worse I'm leaving the country. See you around, Love Harry." George said, completely unfazed be Ginny's glare but that had done it. Ginny stormed over to her brother and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch Gin, give over. I was only messing with you. I thought you was over that now you're with Dean?!"

Harry looked at Ginny with wired eyes, he hadn't been told about that development in Ginny's life. He didn't have time to question any of them as a sharp voice shouted from the kitchen that could only be from one person.

"Well don't say something that horrible again George Weasley" come the stern voice of Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen entrance.

"Hello Harry dear." She said sweetly, her whole demeanor changed in a blink of an eye. She came over to Harry to give him a motherly bear hug of her own

"You've been missed so much. Now let's get a good look at you" Mrs. Weasley back away to take in all of Harry.

"You've not been eat properly Harry, come on into the kitchen and I'll fix you right up"

"Honestly Mrs. Weasley I'm fine" Harry said blushing, but loved the care Mrs. Weasley always gave him all the same. He'd honestly missed her mothering him.

"Oh Harry, when are you going to start calling me Molly or even Mum like I asked you to? You now Arthur and I see you as our son with Black hair" she said with a little chuckle.

"Okay Molly" he replied with a smile. Molly was smiling at him and gave him another hug before ushering all of them the kitchen table.

As everyone tuck into Molly Weasley's homemade shepherd's pie Mr. Weasley arrived from work asking Harry the question everyone what'd the answer to.

"Harry, it's good to see. The kids said you were coming home for Christmas. How long are you staying? George has been working on some impressive firework to bring in the year 2000" Arthur asked with a Fatherly arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Oh, I can only stay till the 29th."Harry said, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want to disappoint the people he saw as family.

"A group of us from my Nuclear Science and Engineering class have been invited to attend a Science conference in Switzerland. It's really exciting, the people I could meet there are some of the best in the their fields. I can't wait." Harry looked around the table and blushed. Everyone was staring at him. Hermione with a slight smile on her face couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Harry so excited or happy, or if she had ever seen him so happy.

"You're really loving it aren't you, at M.I.T." It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, yeah I am" Harry said returning Hermione's smile.

After that, everyone started asking Harry about his school and want he was doing there. Mr. Weasley had more questions about it than anyone else did but Harry was expecting that with Arthur's fascination with Muggles.

It was Christmas day when the golden trio final got to have some alone time as the family greeted Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie.

"So what's been happening at Hogwarts? You said it had changed?" Harry directed the question at Hermione but it was Ron who answered.

"Well, we might as well start with the crappy news. Same how it came out that you were Bisexual."

"Don't worry mate, it hasn't got out to the Prophet yet." He added quickly knowing what Harry was about to ask. Harry let out the breath he did not notice he was holding.

"Anyway," Hermione continued where Ron left off glancing at Ron as she did.

"Since then Malfoy has been asking a lot of questions about you" She glanced at Ron again.

"Like what?" Harry said glaring at the pair wanting to get to the bottom of whatever Malfoy was trying to do to him even with him not being at Hogwarts.

Ron picked up the conversation "You see, just before everyone found out about you, Malfoy…..how do the muggles put it Hermione?"

"Out of the closet Ron" she turned to Harry " Malfoy came out as being gay, said he had nothing to hide now that Voldemort is gone and his Father is in prison. When he found out about you he wanted to know want type of guy you go for and told us that he was only the way he was to you at school because you didn't shake his hand on the train first year. I don't know how much of it true but since then his been overly friendly to us. Asking how you are liking the muggle world and if you'll come back to Hogwarts or not."

Harry laughed "Oh dear Merlin, I can't believe this. Are you trying to tell me that Ferret has had a crush on me and that's why his was a arse? 'coz he didn't think he could have me? Do you know what makes it even funnier, I used to fancy him"

"Really?" Ron and Hermione said together, almost looking hopeful for a split second.

Harry blushed. He didn't really mean to say that out loud.

"Yeah, I did. In sixth year, just before I got together with Gin. I thought it was a faze back then and tried to forget about it."

"Oh well that explains it"

This time it was Harry and Ron saying 'what' looking bewildered.

"It explains why you were so obsessed with Draco that year. Always looking for him on your map….you know, stuff like that" she ended lamely, feeling uncomfortable be look she was getting from Harry.

"So you don't fancy him anymore?" Ron asked looking a little uncomfortable with the conversation himself.

"Okay, firstly since when has it been Draco? And secondly, I don't know Ron, I haven't seen him in over a year and even if I did, nothing would happen because apart for his looks, I don't like the git."

"For your information Harry Potter if you'd decided to come back to Hogwarts you would of seen how different Draco is without his Father and Voldemort looming over his head all the time. I believe his final showing his true self and underneath it all he's nice" Hermione crossed her arms staring at Harry as if challenging him.

Harry raised his hand in defeat "Fine, but that still doesn't change the fact that I haven't seen him in over a year."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you two I trying to get me together with Malfoy?"

Ron and Hermione were saved from answering by Molly Weasley shouting from downstairs.

"Diners almost ready everyone, time for presents"

All too soon Christmas was over and Harry was leaving for the Science conference in Switzerland, After some sad goodbyes and promises to back at Easter Harry flooed to Heathrow Airport for his flight.

**I'm looking for a BETA reader and someone to help me write my vision. Want the job? Leave me a message at**

** . .writer **

**or send me a message here on **


End file.
